


say

by sanguinedawns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-War, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinedawns/pseuds/sanguinedawns
Summary: There is a strain of red decorating the retreating man’s ears. Naruto catches him staring after him, pinching his side, “Stop flirting.”Sasuke unclasps his cloak, “That wasn’t flirting.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 35
Kudos: 533





	say

**Author's Note:**

> i will be deleting this, the friends and i were talking sns so why not post something cute lol. thoughts are obvs appreciated.
> 
> one of these days i won't post fic at 3am. today isn't that day.

“And you are?” The man with soft black brows and a button nose glances up from the clipboard he was holding. There was something peculiarly familiar about him that Sasuke couldn’t exactly pinpoint, but for the sake of his company he went along, replying flatly, “The entourage.”

Naruto gave him a funny look before smacking him in the chest, laughing that good-natured political laugh that’s he’s nailed down for such frivolous meetings, “He’s kidding. He’s my friend. We were requested by the Ice Daimyo?”

“Ah, yes,” the man turned back to Naruto, a smile in place. “You’re Uzumaki Naruto. We’ve been waiting for you. Right this way.”

“Oh?” Naruto’s mouth rounds out, he happily follows. “Come on.”

“Why did you drag me along?” Sasuke says when they’re a good few meters from the aide that definitely has an issue with him.

Naruto squeaks completely affronted that Sasuke would even have to ask, “Because we’re best friends. I haven’t seen you in a few months. Building diplomatic relations is good for you! and me! Also,” the next bit he says with a whisper, “I’ve heard the Ice Daimyo is very wealthy, you know?”

“Should’ve just said from the start you’re looking for a sugar daddy,” Sasuke states blankly.

Naruto blushes, hands thrown in the air, “Sugar, what!?”

“Right this way, Uzumaki-san,” the man guides them to an open room, the floor made of the finest marble, the Daimyo seated at the end on a polished chair in deep discussions with a woman around his age. “Lord Takahashi, Uzumaki-san is here.”

The older man has a gentle face, age brushing his skin in fine wrinkles, and unlike the rich bastard who runs the fire country, Sasuke has reason to believe this man isn’t a foolish pawn in an elaborate power struggle. After all, the Ice Country has an even more pacifist philosophy than the Land of Iron. Sasuke would know, he’s still wanted there.

“Naruto,” he gets up and meets them halfway, “We’re so glad you decided to come. How is everyone in Konoha? It’s been a while since I last visited.”

Naruto nods, generous and amiable, “It’s good. It’s good. The Hokage sends her regards.”

“Ah, yes, likewise,” he glances back and meets Sasuke’s eye, “Hello there, you must be Uchiha Sasuke.”

Sasuke stamps down the natural alertness ground into him, and nods.

“Well isn’t this wonderful?” Takahashi pulls Naruto into his shoulder with much more familiarity than allotted between them. He jests with equal vigor, “You boys must be tired. We have prepared rooms for you and your companion, Naruto.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have,” he says swiftly, “We could’ve stayed at an inn.”

“Preposterous,” the man smacks Naruto’s back with a heavy hand, he loses balance and almost topples face first. Sasuke bites on a laugh, and watches Naruto pull himself together, “You’re our guests. Atsushi show them to their rooms, please.”

“Yes, sir,” the man from before sneaks up to Sasuke. He clears his throat, “Right this way gentlemen.”

Takahashi nods, smiling wide, and reminds, “Before I forget, you must join us for dinner tonight, Naruto. My children will be there too, as will my wife. They’d love to meet the hero of the Fourth War.”

Naruto gives a wry smile that flashes into his carefully picked one, “Of course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

They wind down elaborate hallways and move past ornate décor before they come to the west wing of the palace. The screen door slides open, and Atsushi directs, “This is where you’ll be staying, Uzumaki-san.”

Naruto steps inside with a gaping mouth, “Wait, just me in this huge room?”

“Yes, you’re welcome to use the springs at your leisure. There is also a bathroom through here, and an exit to the gardens. Both that and the hot spring are only open to you on this side of the palace.”

“Oh, wow,” Naruto is in awe.

Sasuke waits by the door, shoulder leaning into the jamb, “And me?”

“Yes,” Atsushi maintains his glare in Sasuke’s direction. And steps to the opposite of the door and begins walking, a few paces down there is another room. He opens it to Sasuke’s disposal, and although it isn’t as large nor magnificent as Naruto’s current dwelling it fairs itself to be quite aristocratic.  
“There should be fresh garments in each of your rooms to change into,” the man states, “We will be having dinner at seven. Please join us in the main dining hall.”

“Noted,” Sasuke smiles. The man must not expect it because he bristles, “Will you be joining us?”

“Yes,” and then quickly says, “Right, if you’ll excuse me for now.”

There is a strain of red decorating the retreating man’s ears. Naruto catches him staring after him, pinching his side, “Stop flirting.”

Sasuke unclasps his cloak, “That wasn’t flirting.”

“Yes, it was,” he pouts, Sasuke doesn’t have to look at him to know it’s there. “He’s clearly into you.”

“He was glaring at me,” Sasuke points out and drops the cloak on the bed. Naruto is right behind him when he turns. He’s recently gotten better at picking up his pace. In all those stupid challenges they pull up against one another. Speed. Taijutsu. Ninjutsu. Stamina. The list goes on. The competitiveness doesn’t end. Sasuke has a feeling it never will.

“Besides I can show you flirting if you’d like me to,” he pinches Naruto’s jaw between his thumb and index, squeezes around the bone and soft skin of his cheeks, “Would you like that?”

Naruto breathes through his nose, slants his head to chase Sasuke’s mouth. But it wouldn’t be fun if he didn’t tease Naruto a little, the man is a breath away from his lips when Sasuke draws back. Leaving Naruto completely confused, he pats his cheek, “I have to shower. I stink.”

“You’ve got to be kidding—Bastard!” he grumbles before leaving the room, a series of complaints escaping him. “Go die under water, asshole!”

Sasuke laughs in his wake. Right, shower.

><

The Daimyo sits at the head of the table, his wife on his right and his eldest daughter to his left. Apparently, he only has daughters. And more precisely their visit here wasn’t to just extend diplomatic relations between Konoha and the Ice Country. It was to solidify it with more means than just a measly written document presented as a treaty.

“Naruto,” Mrs. Takahashi, or Hanako, addresses him. “You’re an eligible bachelor, next in line to be the Hokage, a bright future ahead of you. There isn’t anyone you want to share it with?”

Sasuke’s hand pauses, the chopsticks lifting the cluster of rice suspended in the air. Naruto fidgets, touching the side of his plate, but his eyes are determinedly focused on Hanako, smile still in place, “No, not yet.”

Hanako visibly brightens at the realization, lifts the spoon of her soup to drink the delicious miso broth, “I’m pleased to hear that.”

“Me as well,” Takahashi insists, touching the inside of his daughter Emi’s elbow. She smiles at Naruto, blushing, and the blonde returns it. After dinner, the family requests Naruto to stay behind and join them for a few games, shogi, and whatnot. Sasuke excuses himself, talking about travels catching up to him and being far too tired to stay awake, a lie fortunate enough to be believable.

He instead treads through the gardens, the flowers sleep at this time of night, but even in the moonlight, the plum blossoms remain vivid. Purple and magenta.

Atsushi finds him near the sōzen, “Would you like tea?”

“It’s not warm enough for that,” Sasuke replies, his yukata feels cool on his normally warm skin. The dark-haired man pinches his lips together, and looks sideways, the little pond rippling at the same moment, “Then a drink?”

“Should’ve asked me that from the start, Atsushi-san,” he says the last bit with weight. He can see the color in the man’s cheeks. “Lead the way.”

There is a makeshift cellar in the kitchen, Atsushi pulls out an old bottle of wine, in front of the long wooden table. Sasuke sits on top of it, and while Atsushi looks around for a corkscrew, he simply summons a kunai and wedges it into the wooden block.

“Would you hold that?” Sasuke says.

Atsushi frazzles for a parting second immediately comes next to him and holds down the glass bottle. Sasuke pulls out the cork.

“You’re a ninja I keep forgetting.”

“Shame,” Sasuke smiles.

“I didn’t mean it like that—“Atsushi tries to correct himself but Sasuke looks around the room, spots two cups, and picks them up. Places them on the table and pours into the glasses, “We weren’t expecting you.”

“Naruto can be quite forgetful,” Sasuke says, “It was a last-minute decision anyway.”

Atsushi asks, “Do you plan to stay the entire time?”

“That’s the plan,” Sasuke tips back the glass, it isn’t sweet. “Unless for some reason I’m expected to leave?”

“I don’t think that would be the case,” Atsushi glares at his own cup, “I sure hope not.”

Sasuke spends more than an hour in the kitchen. It’s nearing midnight he returns to his room. The enormous palace has fallen quiet and it’s the most comforting it’s sounded all evening. There is something inherently soothing about all things going quiet eventually. He’s fiddling with the obi of his yukata when his door creaks open.

Naruto’s feet sound the same as they always have. Each step hits the floor with the same amount of force. Sasuke doesn’t bother turning. The door closes behind the blonde as he makes his way to Sasuke’s bed, bounces on top and folds one leg under the other, “You abandoned me.”

“I got bored,” he replies, shrugging.

Naruto purses his lips, and tugs on his obi, it’s tight enough that it holds when he’s pulled closer. The blonde leans up and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back with equal urgency.

“You taste like wine.”

“I drank wine,” he licks his own lips, “They didn’t bring you any?”

“You leave me and go get drunk on your own,” Naruto frowns to which Sasuke laughs. Pulls back to shake a hand through his hair, “That’s mean, Sasuke!”

“You’re plenty mean yourself, Naruto,” he sing-songs, and it’s more than what he wants to say. Keeps it tightly wound inside his chest because it’s unnecessary. It all is.

Naruto tilts his head in confusion, rolls his eyes. Sasuke dims the lights when Naruto says, “I’m staying here.”

“Your room is twice the size,” Sasuke comments. “Go to your room, loser.”

“Oh, come on!” Naruto whines. “Don’t be stingy. Your bed is huge, too.”

Sasuke clicks his teeth, turns around to see Naruto undoing the tie around his yukata. He lets the fabric pull open and calls him, “Sasuke, come here.”

He feels so hot in his chest, in his stomach, in his own skin. He kneels on the bed and Naruto pulls the loosened obi, the garment falling open, he kisses Sasuke’s stomach, “I wa—”

Sasuke doesn’t let him finish his thought. Catches his mouth with his own.

><

In the morning, they get breakfast with the Daimyo’s family fairly early. And by noon they’re left to their devices with the promise of Emi giving Naruto a grand tour of the palace and even going out to the village. Showing him around. All in all, Naruto is being properly courted.

Sasuke finds an old puzzle in the room that’s been given to Naruto. He’s working through it when Naruto stumbles in. Emi with him.

She’s shorter than him, but not too short. Comes up to his shoulder and has long brown hair that’s braided in plaits and brown skin. Naruto laughs recounting a story from his travels. Sasuke’s heard that one. The time he found a group of nomads and was made to give up ramen for a whole month. Dire circumstances for the blonde.

“Hello there, Sasuke-san,” she waves at him, “Would you like to join us for lunch? Naruto and I bought ingredients for his favorite meal.”

Naruto grins giving him a thumbs-up, and Sasuke was going to say no, it’s at the tip of his tongue, and then the blonde does this thing. A thing Sasuke hasn’t ever been able to refuse, he rambles.

“Sasuke, they had so many kinds of fresh noodles and enoki! And we even got fresh meat and spices.” He joins him on the floor where the incomplete puzzle sits, and tugs on Sasuke’s glove, “I got the kinds we use when we cook together. I remembered all the names this time.”

“Okay, I’m coming,” Naruto turns on his heels, and declares, “I’m telling you Emi. Sasuke and I make the best ramen! Your mind is about to be blown.”

She laughs softly, “I believe you.” Tips her head so she can catch Sasuke’s eyes, “Shall we?”

They’re in the kitchen where Atsushi frets over Emi, but Naruto’s already fluttering everywhere gathering essentials. Sasuke gets started on the stock, “Naruto, did you want the miso kind?”

“Yeah,” he starts boiling the noodles and sets the ingredients. Keeps everyone engaged. Halfway through the stock cooking, he asks, “Can I taste it?”

Sasuke holds up a spoon and Naruto’s nose crinkles, his whiskers always seem to be more prominent under a peachy blush, “Oh, it tastes good.”

“May I try?” Emi asks now sidled next to him.

Naruto quickly nods, Sasuke begins to move to give them space, but the man catches his hand. Grabs a spoon with his other and scoops up the broth for Emi. She tastes it and fully approves. Naruto lifts the one he had used to Sasuke’s mouth, “You try too.”

Sasuke feels a bit insane.

Lunch is just the four of them. Atsushi comments on the wine that Sasuke had stolen, and he shrugs, “You left it unattended.”

“That doesn’t mean you should’ve taken it,” he persists.

Sasuke sips on his ramen, and errantly comments, “It’s in my room if you’re that bothered. You’re welcome to come get it.”

Atsushi flusters at that. Naruto pushes his bowl, “I’m full. I might check out that onsen.”

Emi speaks up, “Are we still due for dinner tonight? I would love to take you to the restaurant I was talking about.”

“Sure!” Naruto promises.

They both head towards their rooms, Sasuke follows Naruto into his looking to finish his puzzle. Naruto grabs a towel from the closet and says, “Aren’t you coming?”

The water is perfectly warm. Sasuke can feel the knots in his muscles relaxing, he closes his eyes and desperately tries to enjoy the quiet except with Naruto in his presence it feels all wrong. As if it isn’t meant to settle in this exact manner. He notices the man is all but ducked into the water to his left, face pulling a pensive expression.

“What’s wrong?”

Naruto startles, laughing awkwardly, “Oh nothing. Just thinking.”

Sasuke eyes him in suspicion. Stretching his neck back he rests the back of his head on the stone boundary, and encourages, “Go on, then. I’m listening.”

“It’s nothing,” Naruto mumbles, watery due to his mouth bubbling in the hot spring.

Sasuke breathes deeply but lets it be for just now. Because his own thoughts aren’t in control. They’re all over the place and if he were to let them seep through it could create problems that he doesn’t want to deal with in this specific setting.

They soak in the water for a treble, Naruto moves to sit next to him, and his elbow accidentally brushes against his side. Sasuke peels his eyes open to see the other man next to him. Naruto smiles, gummily, “My hand was turning pruney.”

He shows it to Sasuke, and peers to see the other’s, “Mine is too.” He lifts it, and Naruto beams. The heat has brought a crushed petal to his cheeks, it travels down his throat to his exposed chest, soft brown-blonde hair falling over his eyes.

Sasuke is starting to think he’s insatiable. He shifts, and Naruto is drawn by his orbit, he huffs into a small laugh, “I was just—”

“What?” Sasuke wants him to finish his thought.

Naruto swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing. Sasuke’s fixated by him to degrees he hasn’t even begun to bisect.

“Just hoping you’d kiss me,” he says softly.

Sasuke is going to explode. He says as such, breathing heavily, “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“I want to be kissed,” Naruto properly frowns, “I want to kiss you t—”  
Sasuke crushes their lips together. Holds Naruto by the jaw and folds their lips together. Naruto pressed flush against him, winding arms around his neck, and kissing him hotly. The heat from the onsen could be getting to his head, but it would be a complete omission of the fact he generally feels this way when they’re touching.

A burning inside out. Like the fire is in two places and Naruto’s the cause behind it.

He pushes himself between Naruto’s legs, pulls one of his thighs apart, and bites the tendon in his neck. Naruto groans loudly, the warble travels to the high stone walls of the onsen and escape outwards. He wraps a hand around Naruto’s cock pumping him to hardness.

Naruto reaches between them and touches Sasuke, “I don’t wanna come like this.”

“I know,” he kisses his mouth, the side of it, but keeps rubbing him up and down. Naruto cants his hips and Sasuke can feel himself being overtaken by desire.

“Let’s get out,” Sasuke kisses below his earlobe. Naruto eagerly nods.

The sheets are completely soaked. They were in such a hurry they don’t think twice to pat themselves dry. Sasuke can hardly see straight right now, much less care about how the cotton feels wet on his skin because Naruto is under him writhing in waves of pleasure, a hand fisted in the same wet sheets, face completely struck in pleasure.

Sasuke loves him. He’s known this for so long. He’s known it way before they started these silent impressions of affections that they refuse to face head-on. He knows he should say it, there isn’t a need not to, but every time he comes close, he runs out of words.

He loves him and he can’t begin to explain it. He never has been able to.

Naruto moans loud enough for the walls to soak the sounds. To tell it back. Sasuke thrusts into him again, and again, and his skin is blushed and the sounds of it slapping against his own rivals the man’s echoes.

“Sasuke,” he groans. Sasuke kisses him sloppy, holds his hand to anchor himself so he doesn’t lose it just yet. A bit more and he’ll be satisfied. But then Naruto is pulling him tightly by the hair and licking his top lip, Sasuke closes his mouth around it and sucks. Drives into Naruto as he pushes back. Voicing his bliss in incantations, and Sasuke’s mesmerized.

He tries to hold off, but Naruto matches his pace, digs half-moons into his back, and comes with a guttural moan. Sasuke falls with it and follows along.

They lay together, sweaty, at the precipice of something. Sasuke’s mind has slumped into its apparent resignation: naruto.

Naruto smiles, reaching up in a daze, placing a soft, tender kiss on Sasuke’s shoulder. It’s not enough. Sasuke wants their mouths together in an unkempt, sloppy kiss that’s more teeth than tongue, deeply incoherent. It resembles the state of his mind. Because even when undecipherable it says one thing over and over again. He knows this much.

He pulls back to see Naruto’s foggy eyes, the cobalt resembles ink diffusing in water.

Sasuke adores Naruto’s determined mind and fierce dedication, his unrestrained belief, and competitive instinct. And they’re made better like this when he gets to have him in this very way: Naruto glossed in pleasure, sharpest edges softened, the outward reflection of his mind overwhelmed by his body.

He didn’t realize he could have this, and now he’s sure he can’t find the strength to give this up.

Naruto’s made sure to weave him into all parts of him since not so long ago. Every story, every event, he has Sasuke’s attention. Detailing his life in Konoha and how it’s changing with time and with effort on his part. About things that concern Sasuke distantly but nonetheless have kept value in their own shape; their team, Iruka, the academy. Naruto keeps sharing and Sasuke greedily takes this. And returns with his own words. His own small treasures.

He’s meant to stop or should have. He hasn’t learned that lesson with Naruto yet. Even when he keeps trying.

With a besotted smile at the man, Sasuke reaches under him and pushes two fingers into Naruto’s ass.

The blonde’s eyes widen, a small sound spilling from his mouth. Face coloring with the same intensity as it had prior to coming. He’s still warm inside, and slick with Sasuke’s come.

“Aren’t you satisfied?”

Sasuke doesn’t move his fingers, keeps them steady, but the rising blush on Naruto’s cheeks and the way his body tightens tells him a little more than his words. He holds Naruto’s eyes while he grins, exulting in the slight anticipation deceiving the man’s tone as Sasuke flexes his fingers.

“Are you?” he kisses his neck. “I can stop.”

Sasuke watches the small twitch, cataloging every movement on Naruto’s face, as he fingers him slowly. A dragging pace that unveils itself on every part of Naruto’s expression, all the while keeping his gaze, reveling in him resisting the oversensitive pleasure that was beginning to surface. Naruto doesn’t give in, keeps their gaze tied, which only further satisfies Sasuke.

He pumps his fingers harder inside him.

“I can’t believe….you…”

“Alright,” Sasuke hums, “Would you like to stop?”

It was a sincere question, but there was a thrill in watching Naruto reject the notion in its entirety. He turns his head on the pillow, and mumbles, “I never said that.”

“I didn’t hear you?” says Sasuke, scissoring his fingers.

“You can keep going bastard,” Naruto grits out, glaring. It loses its effect with his hair and his peach flushed skin, and his debauched mouth. Sasuke pushes in another finger, “And you said I was the one not satisfied. It isn’t good to lie, Naruto.”

He laughs, a bit hysterical on desire, “I will get you back.”

“Please do,” he kisses his stomach, fucks into him with three fingers, “But for now, let me fuck you out of your mind.”

Naruto’s breath quickens, Sasuke can feel the way his chest rises and falls and sticks to his own skin.

He grunts, pushing back onto Sasuke’s fingers, “You—you’re an asshole—I’m hard again.”

“Mhm,” Sasuke knows the places he’s sensitive, he likes knowing he’s the one who gets to do this. “Then you admit it’s not just me?”

Naruto’s patience snaps. Sasuke’s truly surprised he’s lasted this long, to be honest. He pushes him, removes his fingers from his hole, and now fully hard, gets him on his back.

“Now I’m gonna fuck myself on your cock,” he sits on Sasuke’s dick that had already risen in interest. The slide down makes him hiss, and he smiles up. “Be my guest.”

One hand on Sasuke’s chest, Naruto fucks himself with quick slides.

><

Sasuke eats before the rest of the family. Retires himself to Naruto’s room where he works on the puzzle.

Atsushi finds him there, “You weren’t in your room.”

Sasuke glances up, “Did you need something?”

He pointedly glances at the bottle of wine that he carried into this room. A little alcohol to numb his thoughts of where his heart is tonight.

“They intend on making a proposal,” Atsushi states, “That’s why the Daimyo requested for this visit. Emi-san is meant to—”

Sasuke places one of the jagged pieces in its place and says, “What are you trying to tell me?”

“That how you feel is going to go unheard.”

“Is it?” He looks up, and Atsushi has moved closer, “What makes you sure?”

“The daimyo is rich, he has great power, this a chance for an alliance even Konoha wouldn’t reject.” He has a look in his eyes that increasingly irritates Sasuke, “He won’t pick you.”

“Awfully presumptuous,” he puts another piece in its place, “I’m not looking to be picked.”

“So, what? You’ll pine after him?”

Sasuke hates nosy people. He looks up and desists the burgeoning situation, “What do you want? You want me to sleep with you?”

Atsushi stumbles, suddenly nervous, “No, I wasn’t—”

“Then?”

“I’m helping you,” he settles on.

Sasuke sighs, leans back on his arm, and says, “You should leave.”

“Sasuke-san—”

“Is everything okay?” Naruto’s voice rings clearly at the threshold of the door. Atsushi looks between them and says once again, quietly, “You’ll get hurt.”

“I’ll take that chance,” Sasuke finds himself responding with a genuine smile.

Atsushi says goodnight and departs. Naruto lingers in the doorway before making it to bed. Sasuke keeps working on the puzzle, and when the quiet feels like a question he asks another one, “How was your date?”

Naruto’s chakra burns.

“What are we doing?” he asks instead.

“I asked my thing first,” Sasuke says just to be annoying.

Naruto is not having it, he gets up and rounds the corner of the bed to his side on the floor, fists wound tight, “We can’t keep doing this!”

“Doing what?”

“This,” he waves between them.

“Fine, then we’ll stop,” Sasuke acquiesces, back to the puzzle. Naruto rages on, “Sasuke, stop the fucking puzzle for one second.”

And the truth is he’s at the edge of a cliff. He’s been for a while. Everything he’s felt has come to head, “You said you don’t want to do this then what else?”

Naruto bristles, “We can’t just fuck whenever we see each other and then ignore it altogether. It’s not working out its—”

He stops and looks around, Sasuke picks up the pillow, “Need something to punch?”

“Yeah, your stupid face,” Naruto is so stumped at his suggestion he ends up laughing. Sasuke laughs too, a bit lighter than before. “I want more.”

“More,” Sasuke repeats to himself. “Are you sure?”

“They asked me out here because they want me to marry their daughter or something and I’m thinking the entire damn time how can people be so dumb because I literally look at you like you hung the moon and the stars in the fucking sky for me,” he word vomits it all out. Takes another breath, and this time takes the pillow. Clutches it to his chest and grumbles, “Like a bunch of dumbasses can’t see that I –”

“Say it,” Sasuke insists. He gets off the floor to approach Naruto. “Say it don’t stop now.”

“No, you say it,” Naruto stubbornly counters, then blushes, “I said it the first time.”

“What—”

“When you asked what you mean to me, when we were seventeen, I’ve said—”

Sasuke’s chest tumbles, he takes the pillow away from Naruto, and throws it, “I know. But say it again.”

Naruto squawks, “How is that fucking fair—”

“Together then,” Sasuke propose.

“Okay, yeah, okay. One, two...”

Sasuke sees Naruto’s moue echo anticipation, a billow of happiness, and beneath it all the smallest nerves, “Three, I lov—”

Sasuke kisses him. Pulls him by the nape and kisses his mouth. Naruto’s eyes flutter close, and he kisses back with the same amount of need.

When they pull back, “Sasuke, listen.”

“I love you,” Naruto’s eyes widen, but Sasuke kisses him again, “I love you. I’m crazy about you. You love me too?”

Naruto holds him closer, crumbling into adoration, “I love you too. I love you.” Naruto keeps kissing him, keeps repeating it, and Sasuke laughs because it tickles the happiness out of him, he had long forgotten. Naruto makes him that crazy happy.

They end in bed, Naruto kissing his chest, and his hips, and saying, “I knew it, you know? Knew we felt the same.”

“Did you?” Sasuke cards his hand through the fluffy hair. “How come?”

Naruto bites the skin, beams at him when a bruise grows there, “Sometimes during sex, you’d look at me funny and I thought it was my mind playing tricks but.”

Sasuke feels flames, and bit mortification at being so obvious, “I probably was thinking I love you.”

“You were?” Naruto’s so earnest. Sasuke is ruined for life. He pulls him closer even this minor distance a bit too much for tonight, or any other night for that matter, “Really?”

“Really,” he kisses him.

Naruto fucks him slow, they take their time, and when they’re spent, they fall into a heap of limbs and bones, and Sasuke’s aware his heart is beating out of his chest to make its rightful escape.

He can’t keep his hands to himself, runs his palms down Naruto’s back who is laying on his chest, “I lied.”

“Hm?” Sasuke feels the soft skin on Naruto’s side, squeezes there as he squirms on top of him, “About?”

“I know who I want to share my life with,” he sounds definite unlike how he had at the dinner table. “The only thing I wasn’t sure was if he wanted the same.”

Sasuke maps his shoulders, touches his nape, and kisses him, “He does, if it wasn’t obvious.”

Naruto huffs, “Well I wasn’t talking about you—”

Sasuke pinches him.

“Oi, Sasuke! You asshole!”

“Wanna say that again?”

“I love youuuuu,” Naruto cheekily kisses his forehead. Sasuke pulls him into his chest.

><

“Are you sure?” The Daimyo’s brows knit together. “Perhaps if you stayed longer.”

Naruto bows, “Sorry, I don’t think anyone or anything could change my mind.”

The daimyo nods, “Very well. I wish you the best.”

Sasuke steps out of the palace gates and Naruto takes his hand. He looks down with a brow raised, and the blonde insists, “Because I’ve always wanted to.”

“Idiot.”

“Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments, plz.


End file.
